Help Me Through
by Eleri
Summary: Katie's had to leave the band, but no one knows exactly why. Her friends are determined to find out why and to bring her back. Rating for later chapters.
1. Visits, part 1

AN: My first SOR fanfic, so be gentle. The kids are all around 16/17.

Disclaimer; I own nothing. Seriously now, do I actually have to tell you that?

"I saw Katie in town today, with her little brother. They were coming out of the cinema."  


The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. The members of The School Of Rock looked at Summer as she walked in the door and started shrugging off her coat.

"Thanks Summer, that's really what we want to think about right now." Freddy moaned, thumping his sticks onto one of his drums.

Marta rolled her eyes at him, then walked over to Summer and whispered conspirationally, "Mark's mom just picked him up to take him to his Grandma's or something, and Freddy yelled at him that he was letting the band down 'cause he's hardly ever here." Freddy glared at her.

"Well, it would be nice if we could get someone who can actually play bass." Summer remarked.

"Like Katie?" Zack asked, glancing quickly at Freddy, who was now glaring at his drum set instead of Summer.

"Yeah, like Katie." Summer smiled, a little sadly. "Everything's so different with her gone."

"Well it would be, wouldn't it. I mean, she's gone." Marta gave a small laugh.

"But it's so so different."

Zack raised his eyebrows slightly. "Summer, you're supposed to be the one who never uses bad grammar. You realise that doesn't make any sense, right?"

"You know what I mean. And he's really not very good. And I even miss hearing her and Freddy argue."

"Freddy and Mark argue plenty." Tomika pointed out.

"But it's not the same, is it? It used to be - playful. Now it's just like they hate each other."

"They do."

Freddy stood up. "If you really want to discuss it as if I'm not here, at least wait until I'm out of the room." He threw his drumsticks to the floor and stormed out of the room. The other members exchanged glances.

"Nice one Summer." Zack frowned at her, then followed Freddy out.

"He was slumped at the bottom of the wall, and he didn't even look up when Zack sat down next to him.

"Hey, what's up?" Freddy didn't answer. "I know you're pissed at Mark, but you didn't need to yell at Summer."

"I didn't yell." Freddy muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Why do they have to talk about her every five minutes? She's been out of the band nearly a year and a half."

"What, Katie?" Freddy glared at him. "Sorry. You do miss her, don't you."

"Of course. We all do. Summer's right, it's not the same."

"Yeah, but you miss her more. It's obvious."

Freddy said nothing for awhile. "You remember her fifteenth birthday? I'd completely forgotten, and didn't even have a present, so I offered to teach her how to play 

the drums." Zack looked amused. "Yeah - see, we'd had this conversation back when Dewey was pretending to be Mr S. about whether girls could play the drums, and I said she wouldn't be able to name two good women drummers."

"Could she?"

Freddy gave a small laugh, "Yeah, she could. She was really surprised when I remembered, but she agreed to take lessons. except she called to - well, the day she told the band it was over, just before we had practice, she called me and said she was going to be busy for a while and could we put the lessons on hold. We never started up again."

"That sucks. Katie's different now. It's wierd really. Not only does she not come to band, she hardly goes anywhere."  


"Anywhere we go."

"Whatever."

At that moment, Summer stuck her head out of the door. "Dewey's back, come on."

An hour later, the band were still practicing when the front door opened and a figure appeared that surprised everyone present. Katie bit her lowed lip, looking more 

like a deer stuck in the headlights than anything else. If anything surprised them more than her appearance, it was the fact that she had her bass guitar swung over her shoulder.

"Um...Mr Finn, can I talk to you?"

"It's Dewey Katie, you know that."

"Dewey. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Katie."

"Um, alone?"

The band exchanged glances, then turned their gazes back to Katie, who was getting steadily redder. Dewey shrugged. "Sure, step this way."

Katie followed him into the next room, then stood looking uncomfortable for a few moments.

"So, what was it you wanted to say?"  


"I...well, I was wondering." She stopped, took a deep breath, then looked up at him. "I'm kinda short on money and I need to sell my guitar. I figured, seeing as you helped me choose it, I should ask you first. But if you don't want it I can go somewhere else, I mean - " She added hurriedly before Dewey interrupted her.

"Katie, you can't sell your guitar! What about the band?"

"I haven't been in the band for over a year. I really don't have time to be in the band."

"But to sell your guitar...if you keep it, you can at least practice, so you can join again when you have more time."

"It isn't like that. Look, if you don't want it, I'll go. I just thought - "

"How much you askin' for it?"

"Wh-huh?"

"How much are you selling it for?"

"I dunno. How much would you offer?"

"$200."

"Okay."

He gave her a strange look. "No, you're supposed to bargin for it."

"No.$200's fine, really."

"$250."

"Dewey, I - "

"Don't argue." She shrugged.

Five minutes later, the band watched as Katie left the room, keeping her eyes firmly on the ground. She reached the door and pushed it open before anyone spoke.

"Katie - " Summer began as the door swung shut again. " - nice to see you again." She finished, pulling a face.

Dewey came back into the room. "Why aren't you guys practicing?"

"What did Katie want'" Summer asked him.

"That's her business." He looked round at them. "Come on, let's rock!"

They exchanged glances again, shrugged collectively, and got to work. 

AN; So...what did you think? any good? You can tell me by pressing the button at the bottom of you screen. Thank you ladies and gentlemen, and goodnight.


	2. Visits, part 2

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!! I've never had so many reviews for one story... 

For those who asked; Of course it's going to be Freddy/Katie! Those two are so cute together!

Onto the story and a big revelation...

~Eleri~

Walking home from practice, Freddy, Summer and Zack found themselves the last three – as usual. Only this time they were discussing Katie's brief appearance at practice.

"What do you think she wanted?" 

"I dunno. Did you see that she didn't have her base when she left. What d'you think she was giving it to Dewey for?"

"Maybe it was broken."

"Yeah, and Dewey's really the best person to give a broken guitar to." A horn honked and Summer turned to see her mom pull up beside them. "Oops, gotta go. See you in school tomorrow."

"Bye" "See ya'" the boys chorused.

There was a pause, then Zack spoke again. "I'll go visit her today. See if she wants to talk."

Freddy nodded "Wouldn't hurt. Let me know…" Zack nodded and Freddy turned down the road to his house.

Katie pushed open the door of her apartment and bit her lip anxiously. The hall was still dark, despite the growing dusk outside. That either meant that no one was home yet, or that her father had been drinking again. She sighed, glad her brother was staying at his friend's house that night. She flicked on the light switch and hung her coat on the coat rack by the door.

"Katie?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin before realizing that the voice came from the kitchen. She poked her head round the door to see her mum sitting at the table with a mug of coffee.

"Mom, why are you sitting in the dark?" she went over to pour herself some coffee, but stopped almost immediately. "The coffee's cold. Here, give me your mug, I'll make some more."

"Your father's in the hospital. He had liver poisoning. Oh Katie, everything has been so hard since he lost his job, but I never thought it would go this far."

Katie bit her lip and poured the now-boiling water into the coffeepot, then carried it to the table and sat opposite her mother. "We'll manage mom. Go look in the pocket of my jacket."

Her mother frowned slightly then stood and went into the hallway. "There's nothing there."

"The right pocket."

There was a pause, and Katie poured coffee into the two mugs before her mother came back in. "Two hundred fifty. That's more than you make in a week at the café. That's more than I make in a week."

"That's not true mom. The second part anyway."

"Where's you get it."

Katie shrugged. "It's not important. It'll get us through the week, until I get my pay."

"Katie…"

"I sold my guitar. But Dewey said I could buy it back when I have the money. It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like I can play anymore."

"Your guitar! Katie, how could you. I know things are hard, but they're not that bad. We'll manage."

"We will now. It's done mom, just be happy." She paused and swallowed hard, "are you gonna go see him?"

"I was waiting for you to get home. So you knew. Do you want to come?"

"I have homework to do. Maybe I'll go see him tomorrow."

Her mother nodded then stood up. "I'll go now then."

"But your coffee – "

"I'm sorry honey. I wasn't really drinking it anyway. I'll probably be late."

Katie frowned as she watched her mother standing up and moving into the hallway. A minute later, the door clicked shut and Katie knew she was alone in the apartment. She took a sip of her coffee, glanced at the fifty dollar bills still on the table, then pushed the mug away and buried her head in her arms and sobbed.

An hour later she tidied away the mugs and the coffeepot, and pulled a pan out to cook some pasta for dinner. Her eyes were still a little red from crying, and her face felt tense. She sobbed quietly, then started as the buzzer sounded. She brushed at her eyes then went to answer it. The voice coming up was slightly tinny, but she recognized it anyway.

"Zack? Why are you here."

"You come in and then leave. You don't say anything to us. We haven't seen you in ages. We miss you and we're worried. Is that enough reason."

"Shit, you sound like someone's mom."

There was a long pause. "I just want to talk Katie. That's all. Can we talk?"

"I guess." There was another pause before Zack spoke again.

"Um…look, it's raining kind of heavily out here. Do you think I could come up?"

Katie swore quietly. "Sorry. Yeah." Zack sighed as he heard the door click open and he hurried inside and up the stairs. Katie was already standing with the door open, waiting for him. She stepped aside and let him in. He followed her into the kitchen and she gestured to the stove. "I'm making pasta. Want some?"

"No. I'll eat when I get home. Where's everyone else."

"Greg's at a friend's for the night. Mom and dad are – out." Zack caught the hesitation in her voice but said nothing. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk." She glanced up at him as she poured some pasta into the pan.

"You're not gonna make it easy are you?"

The corner of her mouth twitched slightly. "Do I ever?"

"No. No, you don't. What's been going on. We never see you…"

"Yeah, you said that. I've been busy. I already told you that."

"Yeah, you did. A year and a half ago." Katie said nothing, just stirred her pasta and avoided his gaze. "What were you talking to Dewey about today?"

"My business."

"That's what he said." Zack stared at her hard for a while until she, rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I sold him my guitar."

"You what!" Zack 

"Why does everyone react that way? I sold my guitar, okay? I needed the money, and Dewey said he'd keep it until I could buy it back."

"What did you need the money for? Katie, you're not – "

"No! You think I'm that dumb? We needed the money. Mom and me and Greg and Dad." She paused for a moment, staring at her hands, then glanced back at him. "Dad lost his job. That's why I left the band. Mom and me both work to get money in. Teachers don't get paid that much you know, and she's only a sub so she doesn't always have a job. She hasn't worked this week, and my job doesn't pay that much, so I had to sell. Just to get us through the week, till she gets a job."

"What about your dad?"

Katie shook her head. "He hasn't found a job yet. He's looking." She stirred the pasta again. "You want a coke or something?"

Zack imitated her by shaking his head. "We miss you, you know."

"Why bother. It's not like there's anything to miss."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Bullshit. And you know it is." He paused for a second. "Freddy misses you." Her head snapped up and he struggled to hide his grin. "Let me guess, you miss him too."

"I haven't gone anywhere, neither has he. Why should I miss him?"

"You know what I mean. Why don't you come back, or at least spend more time with us in school."

"I told you, I'm busy."

"Even during school time." 

She shrugged. "Well, maybe in school."

He nodded. "Ok. I guess I can go then." He stood up. "Walk me to the door?"

Katie raised one eyebrow in amusement, then stood and followed him out of the kitchen. At the door she opened her mouth as if to say something, then changed her mind and started to turn away. She changed her mind again, and turned back to him. "Zack?"

"Yeah."

"My dad's in hospital. He poisoned his liver. He started drinking when he lost his job. Don't tell the others." Zack bit his lip then shook his head.

"I won't."

As she closed the door behind him, Katie bit back her tears and hurried into the kitchen to stop her pasta boiling over.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Might be a while before I get the next part up...I'm really busy with school at the mo' but I promise I'll update before next Sunday (I'm going on hols then, so...). 

~Eleri~


	3. The Science Project

AN: Okay, I promised another chapter before the hols, and here it is. Hope you enjoy!

PS; thank you for pointing out my typos Wistful Gypsy. I was wondering about the base/bass thing...I'm not really an instrumental person... 

Thank you to every one else who's reviewed! 

~~Eleri~~

The next day, Katie did sit with them at lunch, but no one said much. Zack had warned them that she might, and not to mention the guitar. She didn't actually stay long. In fact, she left half way through the lunch hour. Summer got up to follow her, but Zack shook his head 

And they let her go.

She visited her dad for the first time that afternoon. She didn't really want to go, but she didn't have much choice. It would look _wrong _if she didn't go, and it would hurt him. Besides, she didn't really have any excuse. She could say she was doing homework, but she had finished most of it the night before, and hadn't been given any extra. And she had to work that evening anyway, so she would be out of the house.

She hesitated outside the hospital doors, already busy with so many people going in and out, then steeled herself and followed an old lady through. She walked over to the information desk, biting her lip to steady her thoughts, and asked for 'Damien Brown'. The nurse gave her the room number and indicated the lift, then turned back to her computer. Swallowing hard, Katie pushed the button to call the lift.

The doors opened and she joined the four people already in the lift, two of whom wore doctors uniforms, and two who were either patients or visitors. She pressed the button for the third floor, then stood in silence. The lift seemed to rise incredibly slowly, and she felt as if she was suffocating. Eventually it stopped and she walked out and over to the door.

Looking in from the door, she could see her father propped up in his bed, a tube under his nose and an intravenous drip attached to his arm. He looked much paler than she'd ever seen him before, and slightly yellow – because it's his liver, she told herself. That was one of the few things she remembered from first aid class. Her mother was sitting by his side, holding his hand and talking quietly. 

Watching them, Katie felt a sense of disgust creeping up from her stomach. After everything he'd done to them, there she was comforting for something that was his own damn fault. She almost turned to go then, in fact she was about to, when her mother spotted her and waved for her to come over.

Hesitantly, she walked to the bed, and her father grinned up at her with a grin that made her shiver. "How's my little girl then?"

"I'm fine."

"Still playing in your band then?"

Katie could almost feel her mother's worried glance on her face, telling her not to mention the band, but she didn't care. "I haven't joined since the last time you asked me that, if that's what you mean. Not like I had the choice really, after the way –"

"Katie, your father's ill, he doesn't need to hear this now –" Her mother broke in, but her father held up a hand to stop her.

"No Sharon, she's right. It's my fault she left the band, like it's my fault you have to struggle. I'm sorry Katie, I really am. Forgive me, please?" Somehow his pitiful, puppy-dog stare now was more disgusting to her than the sight of him had been at first.

Katie turned away from the bed, shooting an apologetic glance at her mother. "I have to go. I'm going to be late to work." With that she left the room, leaving her parents staring after her.

"You still haven't told me what Katie said last night. You did go to talk to her, didn't you?" Freddy and Zack where sitting across from one another, munching burgers and waiting to go see _Gothika_.

"Yeah, I saw her." Zack admitted, and then fell silent.

After a brief pause, Freddy urged him on. "Well, what did she say?"

"She…" Zack frowned slightly, trying to remember what Katie had asked him not to say and what she hadn't mentioned. Finally, realizing he really wouldn't be able to hide much from his best friend, he decided to tell him everything except Katie's last confession. "Well, I had to remind her to open the door when I got there," He decided not to mention her red eyes. "Then she tried to get me to eat some pasta rather than talk about anything."

Freddy pulled a face "Yeah, yeah, spare me the details. Did you ask her about her guitar?"  


"I did. She sold it."

"What! She can't do that!" 

Zack grinned slightly, "Yeah, she said everyone did that. Anyway, apparently her dad lost his job and they needed the money to pay the bills or whatever. That's why she's not in the band anymore; she had to work to help her mom."

"Her dad lost his job a year and a half ago, and he still hasn't found a new one?" Freddy sounded disbelieving, and Zack shrugged. "Shit, what kind of asshole is he?"

Zack shifted uncomfortably on his stool and Freddy shot him a suspicious look.

"She told you something else, didn't she." Not a question, a statement. Zack said nothing. "What did she tell you."

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Nothing."

"Bullshit it doesn't matter. Come one Zack, you were telling me about her pasta, if it didn't matter you'd tell me."

"Let's get going, we should go get seats now."

Freddy shook his head. "You're not getting out of it that easily. What did she say?"  


"I promised I wouldn't tell you. Look, why don't you ask her yourself. Go talk to her. And now, can we please go get seats?"

In class the next day, Katie hardly paid any attention to the teachers. The doctors had said that her dad could come home in a week, and she couldn't help worry what would happen when he did. He hadn't spent much time actually in the house since he lost his job, and she wondered how he was going to cope. She had been reading a book that mentioned B vitamins, but…

"Miss Brown, would you please at least pretend to pay attention in class?"

Katie snapped out of her thoughts and looked up sheepishly at her chemistry teacher, Mr. Wise. "Sorry, Mr. Wise."

"Humph. As I was saying, you will be working with Mr. Jones on your polymer project." Turning his gaze from her, he scanned the rest of the class. "You have ten minutes now to decide on your topic, and I want everyone to have written it on this list" he held up a sheet of paper, "by the end of class. You may start."

Katie groaned. A project and she hadn't even been paying attention. She had no idea what any of the instructions were. And what a partner…at that moment, Freddy slid onto the stool next to her.

"Well, it had to happen sometime. You aren't Summer, after all, and she's the only person I know who has never been told off by a teacher. Not for dozing off anyway."

"I wasn't dozing off." Katie snapped and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well you were definitely not here, that's for sure." His tone softened a little. "What's wrong Katie?"

She ignored his question. "You saw me dozing off, so why don't you tell me what this project is about."

He was about to say something else, but a glare from Zack – who was sitting at the table beside them – changed his mind and said instead, "It's on a polymer. We have to pick one then give a presentation on it."

"Guess we should pick one then." He nodded.

Ten minutes later Katie wrote 'DNA' on the list (after much argument they had agreed that it was a polymer and that it would be interesting – mostly Katie's arguing convinced Freddy) and headed out of class. Freddy saw her go and swore under his breath. He hurriedly jammed his things into his bag and followed her out. By the time he caught up with her, she was halfway to her next class.

"Katie! Katie, wait up!" She turned round to face him, looking more exasperated than anything else.

"What?"

"We need to fix a time to do the project." He informed her, slightly taken back by her sharp tone.

"It couldn't wait until lunch time?"

"Oh yeah, sure, so you could turn up then disappear again. Please, I'm not dumb." She raised tilted her head slightly and gave him a look that said _I'm-not-too-sure-about-that_, and he pulled a face. "Why don't you come over to my house after school today."

"Can't. I'm sure Zack's already told you I'm working."

"So when can you come over?"

She sighed and ran through her schedule in her head before she spoke. "I'm free on Thursday from seven-thirty. That's the only time I can think of that doesn't clash with your band practice."

"Thursday and seven-thirty then. I'll pick you up from work." He was about to leave, when he realised he didn't know where she worked. "Um, can I have an address?"

She rolled her eyes and gave him the address of a small French restaurant a couple of blocks from his house. "Can I go now?"

"Sure. See you Thursday."

"Whatever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stay tuned and keep reviewing...more as soon as I can!


	4. Meeting in the dark

AN: okay, I realise this is really, really short and that it's been a really, really long time since I updated – I'm sorry! I do have a bunch of excuses, which will probably take up half a page if I try to explain them all, but trust me, it's been hectic. And unless you wanted to read Katie and Freddy talking in Puritan style (we had a performance of The Crucible), you're probably better off waiting. But thanks to BlackFloyd03 for the timely reminder that I can't just drop the story. And now my english essay is out of the way I have a little time to spare for this. At least until exams start…

Anyway, hope you feel that it was worth the wait and I promise it will be longer next time!

Eleri

On Tuesday, Katie's dad arrived home from the hospital. She was more than a little nervous, and spent most of the time pacing around the apartment. She didn't have to work that day, but she wished she did. She didn't want to have to be at home when he got back. She still had trouble accepting that things would go back to the way they had been before he started drinking – when they were a close, happy family.

Greg was out again, at a friend's, and wouldn't be back until the evening. Katie knew she should be doing homework, but she couldn't bring herself to sit down and concentrate. It was already nearly five o'clock, and her mother had said they'd be home at four. Biting her lower lip, she decided to make some tea, for when they did get back, and if it went cold – oh well.

It was another twenty minutes before they got back, but the tea was (thankfully) still warm. Or lukewarm, at any rate. Damien and Sharon exchanged quick glances when their daughter brought them a cup each, then perched awkwardly on the edge of the couch. They sat in silence for maybe five minutes, then Katie got to her feet and walked over to her father.

"I'm glad you're back daddy." She told him, and kissed him on the cheek quickly, almost shyly, before hurrying to her room to do her homework. In the end though, she was awake until well after midnight before she had finished any of it, pacing her room, restlessly listening to music and wondering what would happen next.

The next day passed easily enough, as she spent most of it outside, working at the café until seven and then walking home as slowly as she could. She knew it was her night to make dinner, but she felt that, for once, her mother could wait. When she got home though, she found her mother had already cooked – actually cooked, for the first time in ages, rather than just heating up a supermarket dinner. She heated hers up and ate it quietly, then hurried into her room again. She could hear their voices floating through the door, hear them laughing at some silly game show, but she couldn't bring herself to go out and join them.

Thursday evening found her waitressing in the French café. Taking orders was easy enough, and kept her away from the curious questions of her coworkers. Anyway they were better at being discreet that her classmates – not that they didn't try to get answers when they had the chance. The worst of all was Tracy, her fellow waitress. Luckily (for Katie), she rarely had time to talk, as one or the other of them was usually taking orders. But when she did catch her…

"Katie! Wassup girl?" Katie pulled a face at her and she grinned. "Aw, come on. No need to act all snobbish and goody-two-shoe-ish. How's life? Your dad back yet?"

Katie cursed herself silently for ever letting slip that her dad was in hospital, but she knew well enough that Tracy could get anything out of anyone if she tried long enough, and often it was easier/safer to just admit it straight away. "Yeah. He is."

"Glad to hear it! How's he feeling?" It actually sounded like a fairly sincere question, so Katie smiled.

"Okay I guess. He's still in bed, and the nurse comes round every day to give him his drip."

Tracy was about to ask another question when their boss appeared and demanded to know why neither of them was working. Katie shrugged and hurriedly went to take orders, leaving Tracy watching her with an exasperated look on her face.

She managed to avoid any more questions by keeping as busy as possible and taking several trips to the bathroom when she had nothing else to do. But she was dreading the end of her shift just as much as she dreaded her colleagues' questions. Because Freddy was coming to pick her up, and they had to go to his house to work on their chemistry project.

It was hard to put her finger on exactly how she felt about Freddy. Before she left the band, they had been good friends – really good friends – and she had felt (hoped?) that it might become more. Because she really did like Freddy. He was cute, and thoughtful, though he didn't often act that way, and even if he had a knack for teasing her, she'd always found it easy to laugh with him. And there had been the drum lessons…

She had been amazed when he'd offered to teach her, amazed that he remembered their conversation. Of course, he hadn't fooled her. She knew that he only offered because he'd forgotten her birthday, but she didn't really mind. She had enjoyed the lessons, even if she never really managed to learn much about drumming.

Now it was different though. Freddy was probably angry with her for canceling like that, no explanation, no warning. Sure, Zack had said that he missed her, but how much could she really trust Zack's word? He was the kind of guy who would say something like that just to make you feel better. And then she wondered how much Zack had told Freddy. He'd seemed worried about her in chemistry class, but he hadn't asked too many questions, for which she was glad.

Sighing she picked up the plates of food for table seven and glanced at the clock on her way out. It was already 7:28. She supposed that that meant this would be her last trip. As soon has she had served the noisy family, she hurried back into the kitchen to inform her boss that she was leaving, then disappeared into the bathrooms to change out of her uniform. She didn't really fancy going to Freddy's wearing a short black skirt and thin white blouse.

Ten minutes later, she was waiting outside for Freddy to show up. Glancing at her watch every now and then, she decided she would leave by herself if he wasn't there by eight – and it was already quarter to. In the end Freddy turned up just after eight, when she had already begun walking away.

He honked at her but she ignored him at first, thinking it was just some idiot honking at any girl he passed. Freddy honked again and she spun around, irritated, before realising it was him. Freddy pulled up next to her and she yanked open the passenger door.

"You're late." She informed him coldly, and he pulled a face at her.

"I got lost. This place isn't exactly on the main road. Where were you going?"

"Home. I've been waiting for half an hour."

"Sorry." They were quiet for the rest of the drive to Freddy's. Once he had parked, Katie swung her door open quickly then stood waiting for him to join her. He was fiddling with something inside the car, and didn't even look at her until he had finished.

He glanced over the top of the car and grinned apologetically. "Car alarm. Sorry."

"You have a car alarm?" Freddy was almost startled to hear the hint of amusement in her voice, and flushed slightly. It had been a long time since she had teased him about anything, and he'd forgotten how nice it was.

"Yeah. It's a rough neighborhood, and it's a nice car."

Katie raised an eyebrow slightly and made a show of looking around at the neat lawns and big, clean houses. "Yeah, really rough neighborhood."

Freddy laughed. "Okay, okay. It's my dad's car. He won't let me borrow it without making sure the alarm is set but I turn it off when we're out." (A/N I have no idea if that's possible. Pretend it is.)

The amused look on Katie's face had gone though. The sound of Freddy's laughter and her sudden realization of just how much she was enjoying herself – like old times – had brought her back to the present. They were here to work, that was all. Freddy noticed the change and sighed inwardly.

"Katie, please tell me what's wrong. I know – I know your dad doesn't have a job yet but I'm sure there's something more. Come on, you can trust me."

Katie shot him a disbelieving glare. "Yeah? I thought I could trust Zack to keep that quiet but he still told you. That's the thing about trust, isn't it. It's only valid when the other person is around to make sure they can trust you."

"Zack told me because – "

"I don't give a shit why Zack told you." She took a deep breath to try and stop the smoke threatening to pour out of her ears. "Look, we're here to work right?" He nodded. "So let's go work."

She turned and walked up the path to the front door, then followed Freddy with her eyes as he came to join her. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door then looked at her without opening it.

She looked back at him for a few seconds then demanded, "What?"

"I'm not going to let it drop. You know that. Maybe for now I will, but I do intend to find out."

"Whatever." She looked away, cursing herself slightly because she knew it was true. And she knew that she would never intentionally tell Freddy anything about her dad or her situation. Zack was one thing, but Freddy… No. She promised herself then and there that Freddy would never find out, and that she would have a word with Zack in the morning.

Freddy watched her for a second longer then pushed open the door to let her into his house.

AN: there you go, chapter four. More...um...eventually.


	5. Somewhere to run

A/N: Here, next chapter, and this time I do have an excuse! I've just finished my torturous exam period, so I have had no time to write. I actually had most of this written a while back (before the last chapter!) but I didn't have a connection, so I had to write that…anyways, it's done now. I think there's going to be one more chapter and an epilogue, but nothing's certain. Whatever. Enjoy!

Eleri

Three weeks passed. Katie went to Freddy's house twice more to finish their project, but both times she felt uncomfortable. Because of what they used to have, what they didn't have and what she'd hoped – and still did hope, in a weird kind of way – that they could have had.

School passed too. She sat with the band at lunch, but rarely spoke. Summer cornered her in the library after school one day and demanded that she join the band again. Katie pointed out that she no longer had a guitar and made a quick getaway before Summer could answer her. Apart from that, and the visits to Freddy's, she didn't really speak to anyone. She was still having trouble getting used to her father being around – and sober – again.

But all in all it was going all right at home. Maybe Mr. Brown wasn't as active as he had once been, and Katie couldn't help but notice his occasional lapses, as the few bottles of beer left in the fridge diminished in quantity.

Things were going all right until the Saturday four weeks after he returned from hospital. Katie got home from work with her little brother to find their father spread out on the sofa with a half empty bottle of vodka next to him. She called her mother immediately, then after checking her father's pulse, an ambulance, all the while yelling at Greg to get out of the room.

Her mother arrived about thirty seconds before the ambulance, and the whole family left a few minutes later. At the hospital, the doctors rushed around and after an hour's wait, Katie's mom sent her and her brother home. It wasn't until they were nearly at the apartment that Katie realised she didn't have a key. Besides, she really didn't want to take her little brother back into that place until she'd had a chance to clean it up. Nor did she want to be alone, and she knew she would be as soon as Greg fell asleep. So she took a turn away from their building.

It was miserable and raining now. Katie swore under her breath, she'd forgotten to grab raincoats when they left the house earlier, and as it had been raining all day she should have thought of it. But she had been on automatic from the moment she stepped through the door, or at least that was the way it seemed. She was thinking now though. Bitter thoughts.

She had known something like this was going to happen. Hadn't she predicted it when she went to see her father? She wasn't surprised really, just disappointed. She could remember his words, so often, telling her he had changed and things would be alright now. But they wouldn't, she knew that. Things would always be bad. The only reason she and Greg were still in school was because her mother's parents insisted on paying. They held that the children shouldn't suffer for their parents' sins. But the children were suffering anyway, and they just didn't realise that. As if keeping them at an exclusive school, surrounded by wealth and plenty when they were struggling to keep their home from falling apart could stop them suffering.

Was that why she was running from home now? She had no idea where to go. They had no family in town, and she didn't know where Zack lived, and she hadn't spoken to the others in so long… She shot a glance down at her little brother, who was grasping her hand and trotting to keep up with her. He looked tired, and she knew it was unfair on him to walk for much longer. Looking up she realized that they had already come along way, and that they were now in Freddy's neighborhood. Greg whimpered, and she decided to so the last thing she wanted to do – visit Freddy.

She quickly located his house and pulled Greg up the driveway. There was only one light on, and she found herself hoping desperately that he was in and not his parents. She paused at the door to try and brush away some of the tears that had been flowing freely down her cheeks, then rang the bell. They waited on the steps for what seemed like hours, then a light went on in the hallway behind the door, there was the click of a key turning in the lock and the door opened.

The last person Freddy had expected to see on his doorstep at quarter to eleven in the pouring rain was Katie. For a second he just stood in shock, then, seeing her little brother half hiding behind her, he stood aside and motioned for her to enter. She stepped inside, and Greg followed her, and they both stood in the hallway, dripping cold water into little puddles forming at their feet.

Katie bit her lip, then looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go…"

He shrugged. "It's okay. Look, you guys are soaking. I'll go get you some towels and a change of clothes – you're about the same height as my mum, right?" She said nothing, still staring at her feet, and he continued. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and make some hot chocolate. You know where the stuff is."

"Maybe we should wait here until we're dry. I don't want to make a mess – "

"Katie, my parents are away for the weekend, no one's going to care if you make a mess. I'll clean it up later. Besides, Greg's shivering." She looked quickly at her brother, then nodded. Freddy copied her movement, then turned to go up the stairs and they went through the door to the kitchen.

Two minutes later, Freddy hurried back down the stairs with two big fluffy towels over one arm and two changes of clothes over the other. As soon as he was in the kitchen he handed the towels to Katie and Greg, then he hung the clothes over the back of a chair. Katie looked at them for a few seconds, then turned her eyes to him.

"Freddy, that's – "

" – my School of Rock outfit from the Battle of the Bands. I know. It's the only thing I could find that might fit Greg. He's tall, but not that tall…" He grinned, and she gave him a watery smile back.

"I can't believe you actually kept that."

"How could I not. I'd bet everything you still have yours."

"Well…" She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I guess I do." Greg shivered and they both looked at him. "Giggs, why don't you go get changed." She said to him, and Freddy had to grin at the sisterly use of his nickname. The younger boy nodded, then looked at Freddy.

"Bathroom's out that door on the left."

"Thanks." Greg muttered, then disappeared.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe he's eight. He seems so much younger…" Freddy remarked as they watched him leave. Then he stood up and went to the stove where the hot chocolate was warming. He poured it into three mugs and set two on the table, holding the other one himself. Katie took a long sip and gave a small sigh.

"What happened Katie?"

She looked up at him and seemed to be steeling herself to answer just as Greg entered again. Freddy's clothes were definitely a couple of sizes too big, and the two teenagers couldn't help but grin at the sight of him.

Greg pulled a face at his sister. "It's not funny."

"You're right dude, it isn't" Freddy told him, shooting a reprimanding glare at Katie. She raised her eyebrows in mock innocence, then had to duck her head away to keep from laughing again. "Here, have some hot chocolate."

"I'm hungry."

"are you?"

"Yeah. There's no food in the house anymore. And mom took the only packet of cookies when the ambulance came – "

Katie stood up hurriedly. "I'll go change." She muttered, then left the room.

"She's just angry 'cause she can't do anything about dad drinking." Greg informed Freddy as he passed him a packet of cookies from one of the cupboards.

"It's okay kid. So, do you want some dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Katie too?"

"She's hungry but she won't say. But she doesn't eat meat. She's a veggit…vegitar… vegetable… thingy." He pulled a face.

"Yeah, a real vegetable." Freddy laughed and found a couple of packets of pasta.

When Katie walked back into the room she was greeted by the smell of mushrooms and cooking, and she felt her stomach rumble a little. She hadn't realized she was so hungry. Freddy turned to look at her as she entered, and she smiled – until she saw the look on her face and remembered what she was wearing.

"It is not funny Freddy. I cannot wear this thing." Somehow Freddy had managed to find the most horrible-looking pink flowery blouse in his mother's wardrobe. The faded jeans were okay but that blouse… "I am no wearing this!"

"Aw, come on Katie, it looks fine."

"No it doesn't." Greg said without looking up, and they both glared at him.

"Fine, I'll go get you something else. But you'll have to make do with one of my shirts."

"Anything is better than this." Katie frowned, then looked towards the pan of pasta. "You should probably turn the heat down before that boils over and goes everywhere.."

"You want a shirt, you can deal with that. After all, you're a girl, you can cook."

"Freddy – " She began but he was already out of the room. She shook her head in exasperation, then went to the stove.

An hour later, they had all eaten, and Freddy had made up a bed for Greg in one of the spare rooms, and he and Katie where sitting on the couch watching Friends reruns. Katie wasn't really watching though. Instead she was fiddling with the sleeve of the shirt. Freddy wasn't watching either, he was too busy watching Katie. He was about to ask her about her dad when her mobile rang, and she jumped up to get it from her coat pocket.

"Hello…Zack?!" She glanced up at Freddy and he felt his heart sink.

"Katie, I just heard about your dad."

"You – how?"

"Your mom called to ask where you where. She said she'd called the house and no one answered. Where are you."

"Freddy's." She tried to make it sound as nonchalant as possible. "I should have called her. Damn it, why didn't I think of that?"

"Greg with you?" She told him yes, "I'll call her, save you talking to them. How is your dad, by the way."

"I dunno. Bad I guess. You remember what the doctor said last time."

"Yeah. Look, can I have a word with Freddy?"

Katie glanced at the other boy then nodded. "Sure." She motioned for him to come over then handed him the phone and mouthed 'Zack'.

The boys talked for a few minutes, but Katie didn't even try to listen. Eventually, Freddy hung up and put the phone on the table, then came to sit next to her again. He was quiet for a few minutes, then he turned to look at her.

"You're staying here tonight. It's too late and too wet for you to go home. You can sleep in the other guest room."

"Freddy – "

"Zack told me. Katie, there's no point in you going home now. There's no one there, and Greg's already asleep." He bit his lip and studied her face. "There's nothing you can do except wait, you know."

"I know but I don't want to be in the way – "

"You won't be." She nodded and turned her attention back to the TV screen.

They sat in silence for maybe ten minutes, Katie keeping her eyes fixed on the jokes and mishaps of Chandler, Joey and the others, and Freddy's gaze wavering between the TV and his friend. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Katie, why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at him for a moment, frowning, and almost didn't say anything. She glanced away from him and chewed her lip before answering, "I was scared."

"You told Zack." He pointed out.

"I know. It was different. He was there just after I learnt."

"If I'd been there, would you have told me?"

She said nothing for a moment. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because of what you'd say. What you'd think. I don't know, it's silly.

"Why did you care?"

"I can't explain. I'm not even sure, it's just…" she broke off, shaking her head, and he saw tears appear in her eyes.

"Shit, Katie, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm not…" she muttered as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks, and Freddy moved so that he was sitting next to her. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned in against him. His other arm quickly moved around her waist and he could feel her shaking against him.

"It's okay Katie. It's okay." He murmured softly into her hair. His heart was throbbing uncomfortably, and the scent of her hair seemed to be tickling his nose. If it had been under different circumstances, maybe he…no. She was upset. Her dad was in hospital for the second time, he might even die. She had only come to him for comfort, and maybe she would have been better going to Zack for that, like she did everything else. He chased the thought away angrily. Now was not the time for jealousy.

Katie pulled away slightly, looking vaguely embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Your shirt's wet."

"It's not a problem. Do you want me to get Zack?"

"What? No! Why would I…unless you want me to go. I'd understand." She sounded so scared and so lost that he forgot his jealousy and misgivings of moments ago and pulled her back to his chest.

"I'm sorry. Of course I don't want you to go, Katie. I just thought - "

"That I'd rather be with Zack now? It's you I came after." She pulled away again, still flushed red but this time in anger. "I didn't realize it would make you feel so awkward. Maybe I should leave, if that's how you feel."

"Katie, I – "

"You what? You're only comforting me because you feel sorry for me? I thought…I thought…" The last few words turned into a sob on her lips and Freddy pulled her close again, but this time kept one hand on her chin, so that she was looking up at him as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Katie, I never meant it like that. Yes I feel awkward, but only because – well, because I…like you. More than like you. I just thought it wasn't the right time to tell you, with everything…"

"No. No, I guess it isn't. But I'm glad you did." She paused, and wouldn't look at him. "Tell me again in a couple of weeks."

Freddy nodded and they slipped into a comfortable silence. He turned back to face the TV and didn't look at Katie again until he felt her head on his shoulder. Glancing down, he saw that she had fallen asleep and he smiled to himself. She looked beautiful like that. Reaching beside him, he picked up the remote and turned the TV off, then leaned his cheek on the top of her head. No point waking her now to take her upstairs, and it wasn't as if he minded having Katie asleep on his shoulder…


End file.
